


Run Baby Run

by pleasanthell



Series: Run Baby Run [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shake your head. You can't. This is all too fast. Of course it always is. Usually before you really know what's going on you're in a new town with a new name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You smile at Santana. She can't see it but you don't care. She so... you don't really have a word for it. You just have all these feelings. The feelings that make your whole body warm, from your nose to your toes. The feeling of a million butterflies in your stomach and tingles in the small of your back. She makes everything better. She has since you met the summer before sophomore year.

                "So, I was thinking," Santana turns around from where she's standing at her desk, sorting through some papers. Her eyes meet yours and she smiles. You love it when you can make her smile without actually doing anything. "That after you buy me a new bra," she pauses while you giggle. You didn't mean to ruin her old one. It just got frustrating and sometimes you don't know your own strength. There's a twinkle in her eyes that lets you know that she's not really mad at you. "We go see a movie."

                "Which one?" you ask, stretching out on your bed.

                Santana takes a step toward the bed and you get hopefully for a little playtime before you go to the mall. She leans forward on the footboard. "Well, you know how you've never seen The Princess Bride and it's like my favorite movie?"

                You nod. Something always happens when you two plan to see it together. Surprise Cheerio practice or some kind of glee drama.

                "Well," Santana smiles at you. "They're playing it tomorrow at that old theatre downtown. Ten in the morning. Wanna go?"

                She's so cute when she's nervous even though she doesn't have to be. "Yeah," you sit up and take her hand. You pull her as you lay back down and she puts her knees on the bed before she falls on top of you.

                She has that smile on her face. The one that means she is honestly and truly happy. She sits back, resting on your thighs. Her hands are hot and smooth as she rests them at the top of your cheer shorts. You'll never get enough of her. She's everything you never knew you needed.

                You take her hands and thread your fingers through hers. She smiles at you, dipping down for a kiss. She pauses right before her lips touch yours. You know this game. So you meet her in the middle, your lips crashing together in the softest of ways.

                She breaks the kiss and tries to sit back up, but you roll her onto her back. You let go of her hands so that you can rest your forearms on the bed, your hands tucked under her shoulder. You lower your face to her neck. You love the way she smells. The ways she breathes when she's under you, deeply and like every breath is her last. You place a soft kiss on her neck and then move to just lay there, your head on her chest.

                She gently pulls your hair out of the loose ponytail it was in and runs her fingers through your hair. You don't know how long you just lay there, but you could do it for the rest of your life. "I love you, San."

                "I love you too," she echoes. You feel her kiss the top of your head.

                You may not know what you want to do with the rest of your life, but you know that you want to do whatever it is with her by your side.

                You feel more like yourself with her than you've ever felt before.

                However, it's too soon when she has to go home. Her family started having a family dinner every Friday night since Santana came out. You're glad that her family loves her so much they'd stop doing everything to have dinner with her - to support her.

                "I'll see you tomorrow," she leans back on her car next to the open door, "Do you want to meet there or should I pick you up?"

                You always walk her outside just to spend a little bit more time with her. You rest your hands on her hips and leans against her, trapping her between you and the car. "Pick me up?" You ask.

                She smiles and puts her arms around your neck. Her eyes light up when she looks at you and you love it. You kiss her without waiting for her to move into you.

                "I love you," you tell her resting your forehead against hers. You never let to leave without telling her that. You always, always make sure that that's the last thing you say to her before you part.

                She smiles because she understands. She doesn't know the reasons, but she goes along with it. You like to think she likes it too. She gives you one last peck before you step away. "I love you too."

                You watch as the taillights of her car fade down the street. Then you walk back inside with a smile on your face.

                "Brittany," you hear are you're asleep in you bed. "Brittany wake up." You try to roll over, but the voice is persistent. "Brittany!"

                You finally open your eyes. Your dad is at the foot of your bed. You finally make out the loud rumbling of a truck outside. There are people banging around all over the house and soon men with boxes walk into your room. One of them starts putting all of the things on your desk into it and the other starts taking down pictures. The sudden realization hits you.

                "No!" you yell, flying out of bed. You push the man that's taking down all your pictures of you and Santana together. "No!" You can already feel the tears streaming down your face.

                "Honey we have to," your dad says evenly.

                "No!" you grab a handful of pictures out of the box and hold them against your chest, "You promised!"

                "We..." he looks really sad, but that doesn't stop you from being mad.

                "You promised!" you yell at him again. One of the men tries to get the pictures away from you, but you turn away from you. "I'm not leaving!"

                "You have to," your dad says.

                You shake your head. You can't. This is all too fast. Of course it always is. Usually before you really know what's going on you're in a new town with a new name.

                You make a lunge for your phone just before one of the men grabs it. You press the first speed dial and press it to your ear. You throw the phone down when you hear the all too familiar automated message telling you that your phone has been disconnected.

                You spot your running shoes and make a move for them. Your dad tries to stop you, but you're already running down the stairs.

                "Brittany!" you can hear your dad yelling as you hop on one foot to put one of your shoe on and then the other one. You take off without another look back. You can't leave. You just can't.

                "Santana!" you start yelling as soon as you get close enough to her house. "Santana!"

                You look up at her bedroom window. You start looking around for something to throw at it before she appears in the window. "What's wrong?" she asks, the second she gets her window open.

                "Can I come in?" you ask glancing down the street. You know that they'll be after you soon.

                She nods, still looking confused. "Yeah, I'll be right down."

                "Hurry," you tell her, bouncing on your toes.

                When she opens the door you fling yourself onto her. "I don't wanna leave you. I can't." You start mumbling incoherently and you start sobbing.

                "Brittany, what's going on?" she asks you softly holding the back of your head, "You don't have to leave."

                "They're going to make me," you cry. You pull away and kiss her hard like it'll be the last time. You can hear a car pull up to the curb through the open door and know that it may just be the last time.

                "Mom! Dad!" Santana yells for her parents who are down the stairs before your dad and some government men can get out of the car.

                "What's going on?" Santana's dad asks his eyes taking in everything.

                "I don't know," you can hear Santana say, "But they're scaring the hell out of Brittany."

                You don't know how you get to the couch in the living room, but you can hear Santana's dad talking to your dad near the front door. You hold onto Santana like she can save you. She's never not been able to save you before.

                "I'm sorry sweetheart," you hear your dad say, "But we have to go."

                "Why?" Santana asks. You can hear her voice break as she asks. You sit up from your leaning position and look at her. She has tears in her eyes.

                Santana's mom's voice chimes in, "You're all in Witness Protection aren't you?"

                You wonder how she knew, but there was never nothing that her sharp attorney mind couldn't figure out. You watch your dad nod.

                "I don't want to go anymore," you tell you dad. "I want to stay here."

                "Yeah, she can stay here," Santana pipes up, her arms tightening around you. "She can have the guest room. I'll get a job if I have to. Drop out of school and-"

                The man with your dad interrupts her, "It's not that easy. Brittany cannot legally chose to leave Witness Protection until she turns eighteen without her parents' permission."

                "Daddy please," you beg him. You have to stay here. You were just getting to remember what being yourself felt like. Santana is a big part of that and you're so in love with her. You can't leave. You just can't.

                "You know what your mother will say," your dad looks sadly at you.

                "But my birthday is in two months!" you stand up. "Who cares?"

                You can tell that this isn't going to work. They're going to rip you away from the only life you've ever loved - the only person you've ever been in love with.

                Santana's father runs a hand over the top of his head, "Can she come back? After her birthday, if she still wants to."

                Your dad nods, holding your eyes. You know it's killing him to take you away. "We can't stop you."

                "If you still want to come back," Santana's dad turns to you. "After your birthday, there's always room for you here."

                Your eyes drop to Santana who is sitting on the couch. There are tears streaming down her face and you don't know how to make it better. You don't think you can. You drop to your knees in front of her and take her hands. "Santana..."

                She looks at you and completely breaks down. She throws her arms around you and holds onto your shoulders.

                "Can they have some time?" Santana's mother asks.

                "We don't really have -" the man with your father says, but your dad interrupts him.

                "We'll come back and get her at five thirty," your dad says. You feel a pat on your head that you guess is your dad. You hear the front door open and close. It's considerably quieter in the house as you and Santana cry together.

                Santana's dad's voice floats in from somewhere, "If you girls need us, we'll be in the kitchen."

                After a while, Santana pulls away from you. She looks at your eyes and looks like she's trying to keep more tears in. "Let's go to my room."

                It doesn't take you long to get up to her room and into her bed. You're laying on your sides facing each other. Your hands are tangled with hers between your chests.

                "I'm so sorry," you tell her. You've just been looking into her eyes and you can't stand the silence anymore. You can hear a clock in your head counting down to five thirty where you'll be whisked away into the dark morning. "I should have told you...I just thought that..." you swallow, "That we'd be here until graduation and then it wouldn't matter anymore."

                "I understand," she says, her voice quiet and scratchy from all the crying. She readjusts the hold on your hands. She's quiet for another moment, finally asking, "Is your name really Brittany?"

                You smile through your continual tears and kiss her. "Yes. I was supposed to pick a different name when I got to school the first day, but when I saw you....I forgot."

                She chuckles and lets go of your hands, pulling your body against hers. "We'll be okay right? Two months is...a long time, but we'll be okay. Right?"

                "Of course," you kiss her head and then her cheek, then her lips. Before you know it you're pushing yourself on top of her, kissing her like it's the end of the world.

                You look up at the clock on the nightstand. It's creeping up on 5 am. You're both naked and twisted in sheets, pressed together.

                "What about your family?" she asks, drawing lazy circles across your stomach.

                You look down at her and furrow your eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

                "If you come back I doubt that they'll let you contact them," Santana breathes out. "They'll still be in Witness Protection and you'll be out..."

                It finally clicks for you. You never thought you'd have to chose between Santana and your family.

                You feel her hot tears start to drip onto your skin and you realize that it's been four minutes since she asked. You're painfully aware of the time as it ticks by. "I don't - I don't know."

                She pushes up on her elbows and looks at your face. You know that's not her normal look. She's trying to hold it together and be brave. You've seen it before. "Whatever you do," she pauses for a moment to bite her bottom lip, "I support it. You shouldn't have to chose, but whatever you do, I'll always, always, always love you." Tears start to trickle down her face. She wipes them away and rises off of the bed.

                "Where are you going?" you call after her, scared that she's done.

                She doesn't say anything. She just opens the jewelry box on her dresser and extracts a locket. You've seen it before and heard the story a million times. It was Santana's great, great grandmother's. It was the only thing of value she had on her when she came to America. It's a Lopez family heirloom.

                Santana makes her way back over to the bed. She opens the empty locket and kisses it. She carefully closes it at she kneels on the bed. Then she reaches forward and clasps it around your neck. "Don't forget me okay?"

                "Santana, I won't -" She doesn't let you finish. She kisses you hard, pressing you deeper into the mattress.

                At five twenty-eight there's a knock on the door. "Brittany, your dad's here."

                You thought that you couldn't cry anymore. It turns out that you can and so can Santana. She wraps her arms around herself as you both walk to the front door silently. You can see your parents' SUV parked on the curb in front of the house.

                You turn around and look at Santana. You can feel your heart being ripped apart. You rush back into her body wrapping your arms around her waist. You pick her up and twirl her around until she laughs. You needed to hear her laugh.

                When you set her down, she holds you around your neck. She's fighting tears as hard as she can and you know it. You are too. "We'll be together again. I promise."

                She takes a deep breath and nods. "I'll wait for you."

                You let out a soft smile knowing that what she's saying is the truth. You lean down and kiss her one last time before you hug her tight. "I love so much."

                "I love you too," she whispers against your ear.

                "Brittany," you hear your mom call from behind you. "It's time."

                You can't hold tears back anymore so you bury your face in her shoulder and let it go. You feel a hand on your shoulder a few minutes later. It's firmly pulling you away so you steal a kiss as you're being ripped apart from the love of your life.

                Santana starts to move after you, but her father catches her.

                You're forced into the back of the SUV and you frantically try to open the door as the car start to drive away. You can't leave her. You just can't. You can't. You yank on the door handle, but nothing gives. It won't open.

                Finally, after you can't even see her street anymore, you lose it.


	2. Chapter 2

                You look down at the wood you're sitting on. The front porch needs to be repainted. You feel like you need to tell your dad, but you can't seem to make yourself move.

                It's freezing outside, but you haven't moved. You only go inside when your mom forces you to. Last night, both of your parents sat on the porch with you. Your mom worked and your dad read a book, but it means a lot to you that they were out there waiting to see what was going to happen.

                Coach Sylvester has called you out on your indifference. Mr. Schue has asked you if you're okay. If someone asks you where Brittany is again you're going to explode. At first you would just break down and cry. Then you told people that you don't know. Now you just ignore them. You let Quinn or Rachel or Mercedes explain to them what happened. They don't know about the witness protection. There's been some speculation. For the most part, no one moves on such short notice in the middle of the night on a Tuesday.

                You would spontaneously cry for the first two weeks. You would look over at her empty desk or see her locker, with her purple lock still hanging on it. You would just cry.

                Now you're a ball of nerves. You don't know what's going to happen over the next few days. Brittany's birthday was yesterday and you don't know what she decided to do. You've talked yourself through this a million times over all those sleepless nights. She has three reasons to stay and only one to come back. You know that her sister means the world to her.

                But you still hope. You'll be the happiest person in the world if she walks up to your house over the next few days.

                You hear the door open behind you and see your dad step out with a steam mug of something. He moves to sit down next to you and hands over the mug. You look in the mug and find tiny marshmallows floating on top of hot cocoa. You give your dad a weak smile.

                He puts his arm around you, "Are you warm enough?"

                You nod. You can't really feel anything anyway.

                "You know," he says. He pauses and inhales. "You know, she may not-"

                "I know," you snap cutting him off. You know that there's a massive chance that she's not going to come back. You get that. You just don't need people telling you. You need to see it for yourself. You fought so hard for so long to be together and now...

                "Santana," he says quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get your hopes up to high."

                You shake your head and drop it on his shoulder, "I just... It's not fair."

                "I know," he hugs you. "I'm sorry baby. You know I always want you to be happy. Is there anything I can do?"

                You shake your head. Your happiness is wrapped up in one person and she's the only one that can do anything.

                An hour after it was dark, your mom makes you come inside. She hugs you as you walk in and the simple touch makes you crack.

                It's been two days since her birthday. She's had two months to think about it. You're sure she's not coming.

                But it doesn't stop you from spending all of your time on your front porch, staring hard at every car that drives by. You examine every person you see walking down the street until you're absolutely sure that they're not Brittany. All of your free time is spent sitting on the porch. Sometimes you'll read. Sometimes some of your friends will come over and sit with you.

                You refuse to be moved. You go inside and go to bed, but leave your curtains open so you can see headlights outside. You've evolved into a first name basis with the mailman. He just hands you the mail everyday and you place everything for you parents inside.

                You don't tell them about the acceptance letters you've been getting to universities all over the country. You know that they'll be excited and tell you where they want you to go. You're not ready for that. If Brittany ever comes back you want her to know that you waited for her. You waited for her exactly where she was supposed to come back to.

                Today, you're sitting on the railing of the porch with your homework in your lap. Puck came over with his guitar and has been singing slow songs since he arrived. Sometimes you hum along with him. Sometimes you sing harmony. You're glad that he's here though. You were getting lonely.

                " _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_ ," Puck sings smoothly.

                "I thought we talked about that song," you interrupt.

                He stops playing. "Sorry. I forgot. How about some ... Bruno Mars?" He plays a few chords and opens his mouth, " _I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far...._ That's a bad song too." He scratches his head. "Oh. I got one." He smiles and plays. " _Some people call me the space cowboy. Some call me the gangster of love."_

                That does get you to smile so you sing along with him as you finish up your math homework.

                After the song is over he stand up. "Your dad's not home right? Because I have to take a leak."

                "You going into the house was only a problem when he thought I was straight," you tell him without looking up.

                "Awesome," Puck sets his guitar down and trots inside. He's not gone long and you're about to call him out for not washing his hands when you see him staring at a potted plant with his hand on his guitar. It looks like he bent down to pick it up and saw something. Something he wasn't supposed to see.

                "Puck don't," you say.

                Of course he does anyway and pulls out all the acceptance letters that you've been hiding behind it. He looks them all over, reading them.

                "Why are you hiding these?" he asks, rifling through them.

                "Because they don't matter," you look back down at your school work.

                He walks over to you and leans on the railing by your feet. "They do matter. I've actually heard of most of these schools."

                You huff and snatch them away from him. "They don't matter anymore."

                "Because Brittany's gone?" he asks. He squints because the sun is in his eyes so he turns around and hops up on the railing as well.

                You don't answer. You just stare at your work.

                "You have to live your life," he says after a beat.

                You shake your head. "I told her I would be here."

                "How long are you going to wait?" he looks at you.

                This is not something you really thought about. "Until she comes back?"

                "What if she never does?" he stealthily grabs one of the acceptance letters. "Or what if she's still in witness protection in," he pauses to read, "Hanover, New Hampshire and you're going to miss seeing her because you didn't go to college."

                "Fuck off Puckerman," is all you can think of saying.

                "Santana," you hear a voice behind you state. You nearly fall off the rail when you heard your mom talk. "Watch your mouth."

                "Hey Mrs. Lopez," Puck smiles charmingly, "Look what Santana got." He shoves the letter at her before you can react.

                Your mom readjusts her hold on her briefcase and reads over the letter. "Congratulations Santana." She smiles and hugs you.

                "She got a bunch more," Puck yanks the rest of them from your hands and hands them to your mom.

                "You got into all of these schools?" your mom beams and you wish you could just disappear.

                Puck stands next to you and you haul off and punch him. "What was that for?"

                "Because you can't stay out of my business," you tell him. "I can't - I'm. Staying. Here."

                "What are you talking about?" your mom turns to you.

                "I'm not leaving," you slide off of the railing. You sit down on the steps up to the porch and cross your arms. "I'm not."

                Puck takes a deep breath that you can hear and you know that he and your mom are trying to figure out the best way to deal with you.


	3. Chapter 3

                It's been a few weeks since your eighteenth birthday. Every single day it rips you apart inside that you couldn't leave. You wonder what she's doing. You wonder where she is. You know that she was planning to get the hell out of Lima and you don't know if you'll ever be able to find her after that. That worries you.

                You just wish that you didn't have to choose. You can't leave your sister. You just can't. You want to go find Santana so bad, but ... if you leave and they find out, you can't never go back.

                Back in Lima you used to listen to a song with her. It was about looking at the moon because the person you love that's far away is looking at it too. So you look at the moon. The skylight in your room makes it easy for you some nights. You'd lay in bed and stare at the moon. Then you'd think that Santana would love the skylight. Then you'd cry.

                No matter what happens here, you feel like you left your happiness in Lima. From the first time you saw her, standing in front of her locker, to the first time she defended you to the first time you held pinkies all the way until the day you left, you knew she was different. You knew she was special - even if she didn't see it in herself.

                 No one really welcomed you to your new school. They don't have a glee club. Their cheerleading season is already over. It's really hot outside, but you can't find where those fed punks packed your shorts so you had to cut up your favorite pair of jeans.

                On the weekend, your parents walk past your bedroom door and see you on the bed. They look surprised at first. Of course in Lima you usually weren't home on the weekend. You liked Santana's room better. Now you don't have her or her room. You have this locket that you'll never ever take off of your neck. That made it a little difficult to put her picture it in, but you managed.

                So when you're at school and someone bumps into you, not even bothering to say sorry, you find a quiet corner and look at her picture. Most of the time her smile, the way her eyes lit up in the picture and her adorable dimple made you feel stronger, like they did in Lima. Sometimes they make you cry and you skip school for the rest of the day to lay in bed.

                "Sweetheart," your dad walks into your room and sits on the edge of your bed after you spend the most of three hours crying. He rubs your back, "Why don't you go have fun tonight?"

                "I can't," you mumbled into your pillow, looking away from her. You're mad at him and your mom for whatever they did to get into this.

                He's quiet before adding in a quiet voice, "I'm so sorry."

                You don't answer. You're furious with him. The tears build up in your eyes before you spew out, "I love her. She made me so happy. We were going to go to college together and get an apartment." You don't remember standing, but you're yelling at him. Your face is hot and the tears streaming out of your eyes cool your cheeks. "She was everything!"

                The look on his face is sad. He doesn't seem to know what to say. He just slowly stands up off of your bed and walks out.

                You flop back onto you bed and sob. You never knew anything could hurt this bad.

                You hear the front door open and close and the sound of a car starting. Your parents must be leaving for something. Maybe taking your sister to one of her extracurriculars. So you just pull your blankets over your head and try to forget that you're alive and that your chest feels crushed or that your heart feels ripped.

                You feel a huge dip in the bed and know Lord Tubbington jumped up on the bed with you. He curls into your back and just lays there purring away. For a few seconds you can pretend like it's Santana without letting the purrs get to you. But eventually, like always, you can't pretend anymore and it just hurts.

                You doze off and when you wake up you hear a car door slam. They must be home. You don't plan to talk to anyone or eat dinner or ever move again so you just listen.

                You hear the creak of the front door open and close. You hear someone's footsteps coming up the stairs. Finally you hear your own door open. You're not facing the door and your head is buries in blankets so you know that whoever it is doesn't know that you know that they're there.

                But the footsteps into your room pause far from your bed. Then they turn and walk out. You wait for the soft click of the door closing to sit up, letting the blankets fall.

                You search your room for something different, but can only spot one thing out of place among the unpacked boxes and strewn about clothes. There's a rectangular piece of paper, resting on the lamp on your nightstand.

                You roll over and grab it, curiosity overriding your anger for the moment. The running dog on the front of the paper confuses you for a moment before you pull up the top flap and see what's inside. It takes you a little while of reading and re-reading but you finally figure out what it is. It's a bus ticket.


	4. Chapter 4

                You find yourself on your front porch again. It's dark outside and the swing off to you left creaks as it moves with the wind.

                You have on your letter jacket. Well it's not yours. You and Brittany always switched because they ended up in piles and you were never sure which one was yours and which one was hers. The sleeves on hers are a little bit longer, but you always knew hers by smell. The collar always smelled of her perfume. Your letter jacket is up in your room, Brittany having left hers at your house the last time she came over.

                Your parents have been pressuring you to pick a university. You just don't think you can. You're scared that when her sister is a little older, Brittany will come back and you'll be gone. It scares you that it's not even a question of putting your life on hold and waiting for her.

                It's getting colder so you walk to your car that's parked in the driveway and open the passenger door. You know that you have a knit hat in her somewhere.

                You find it in the backseat and get out of your car, jamming it on your head. You close the door and put your hands in your pockets. You kick a pebble on the sidewalk and watch it bounce away. As you watch it, movement catches your eyes down the street.

                Someone is walking down the shadowy side of the street. Your side of the street is well lit, but some of the street lamps on the other side are out.

                You squint trying to make out the person. Your heart skips a beat. You try to keep yourself calm. This wouldn't be the first time you thought you saw her when really it was someone else. Once you thought you saw her and it was just a shrub swaying in the foggy morning.

                She also has no reason to be walking. There are plenty of cabs and people in this town that would be willing to pick her up. Number one being you.

                You sigh deeply, thinking that your hope is clouding your perfect vision. That is until the person crosses the street.

                You take off running before you even realize what you're doing. You can see her smile and pick up the pace toward you as well. You feel the tears being drug across your face by the wind from your running. It's really her this time.

                When you get to her, you throw your arms around her and she spins you around on the sidewalk. You hear her chanting, "I love you," in your ear over and over again.

                She sets you down and when you go for a kiss, she stops you. "Not out here. Let's go inside."

                You frown, but couldn't say no. She's here with you. You can feel her hand in yours as she pulls you toward your house.

                "What's going on?" you ask her once you're in the foyer of your house.

                "I'm not supposed to be here," she says, taking off the backpack that was slung over her shoulder. "No one can know that I'm here."

                And just like that your heart drops to your feet, "You're not staying?"

                Her blue eyes meet yours and you can see the answer. You're mad at her initially, but your rationalize that you don't know how much longer she's going to be here so you don't want to waste it being mad at her. You see that the kitchen light is still on which means that your mom is probably still awake, but you can tell her that Brittany is here later. Right now you want her to yourself.

                You drag her up to your room and sit down on your bed. She sits down next to you and takes your hands, kissing the back of both of your hands before asking, "You understand why I can't stay right?"

                You were being irrational earlier. Of course you understand. You nod. "I'm glad you're here now."

                She smiles. "Me too. I missed you." She dips her head down and kisses you.

                You gather the material of her shirt in your hands and pull her as close as possible. Even though you know eventually that you'll have to, you don't ever want to let her go.

                "I brought you something," Brittany says. She starts to get up and you're initially reluctant to let her go. She gives you an understanding smile and a kiss before rolling over on the bed and grabbing her bag. She picks it up and lays it down on the bed. She unzips the zipper and you put your hand on her back because you need to feel closer to her.

                She runs her hand through your hair and you close your eyes. When you open them, on the bed in front of you is a light pink bra with the tag still dangling on it and a DVD of The Princess Bride.

                You forgot about these things. You forgot that she ruined one of your bras the night before she was taken away. You forgot that you were going to take her to a movie that day after.

                You can feel the tears stinging your eyes. You look up at Brittany and she's a watery blur. She pulls you to her and you cling to her again, this time with your whole body.

                She's it. She's the love of your life. She's the one. And she's leaving again and it's breaking you.


	5. Chapter 5

                You put off sleep for as long as you could. You know that you have to leave, but you're not sure when. You have a new ID that the Marshals gave you so you'll use that fake name to book your bus ticket back. When you wake up, Santana is next to you, her head on your pillow and her eyes watery as she watches you.

                You don't want her to be sad anymore. You move your head close to hers and kiss her. Kisses like this break your heart. Because you know how amazing it is, it'll end.

                "Are you hungry?" she asks.

                You smile at her because even though you may not be hungry, but you know she is. She always is first thing when she wakes up. "Let's go make breakfast."

                You talk her into making chocolate chip pancakes with you. It's her favorite and you love cooking with her. She doesn't move too far away from you the entire time. She'd kiss you between flips and put her hand on your back occasionally.

                As you sit down to eat, Santana's mom walks in. "Aye, mija what is that wonderful smell?" That was before she saw you. When she saw you a wide smile spread across her face, "Brittany!" She quickly walks to you and hugs you around the shoulders. You smile and laugh. You missed Santana's parents as well.

                She stands up and puts her hands on her hips, "So you're going to stay with us? I'm so happy. Santana has been moping about for weeks, sitting on the porch and listening to sad songs.”

                "Mom," Santana cuts her mom off. She seemed to notice that her mom's words were making you feel guiltier and guiltier. Santana lowers her voice when she adds, "She's not staying."

                "I don't understand," her mom sat down. "I thought you weren't allowed to leave and come back."

                "I'm not supposed to...but," you pause and look down at your food, "My dad bought me a bus ticket with a fake name because I wouldn't come out of my room."

                "It'll be okay," Santana reaches over and rubs your back.

                You don't seem to be very hungry, but you force yourself to eat because you know if you don't you'll be sick. Santana forces down some food as well before you both run back upstairs. Santana's mom offers to do the dishes for you so you don't waste any precious time.

                You fall onto the bed with Santana. Both of her hands are holding both of your hands and they're tucked between your chests. She looks into your eyes trying not to cry. "Am I going to see you again?"

                You hold her eyes as you search your brain for the answer. You can't imagine a world where you'll never see Santana again, but you can't imagine a world without your family. Without your mom, your dad and your sister.

                She smiles sadly when you don't answer fast enough. She shakes her head and lets out a heartbreaking sigh. "You don't have to answer. I get it." Her fingers unwrap from your hand and she reaches forward to feel the locket that's hanging around your neck. "Just...don't forget me okay?"

                Tears cloud your vision. "Santana, I want to be with you so bad." Your voice cracks as you try to explain why it sucks so much. "I love you."

                "I love you too," she kisses your fingers and then your lips. "I'll always love you Britt-Britt."

                "It's not fair," you start sobbing. She wraps you up in her arms and you can feel sobs shaking her body as well.

                A few minutes later she pulls away and shakes her head. "We can't keep crying. We have to enjoy this," she sniffles and wipes her face. "So, how about this?" She takes a deep breath. "I'll...I'll wait for you. We'll pick out a college right now so that you know where I am. I'll find a way to tell you where I am so if you ever decide to find me, you know where I am because I'm going to wait for you."

                "No," you don't feel like you have to right to keep her waiting because you don't know when you're going to be back. You explain this to her and she gives you a sad smile.

                "No one can ever measure up to you Britt," she gives you a chaste kiss. "I'll wait."

                "What if I can't ever come back?" you have to ask.

                She tucks some of your hair behind your ear and rests her hand on your cheek, "Then I'll live happily ever after with my memories of you."

 


End file.
